The Only Escape
by HPlover73180
Summary: After recieving some scary news, Lily and James Potter reflect on their emotions and then become one, the only way to deal with their problems. One-shot. Rated M for smut. Written in third person with both points of view.


**The Only Escape**

It was very early in the morning and Lily and James Potter couldn't sleep. They were in their bedroom, fully clothed on the bed, clutching each other and their son for dear life. The Potter's had just received some life-changing information. One might even call it their fate. Lily was scared, yet somewhat reassured as to their protection plan. However, when a person is in serious danger, they tend to doubt things and go temporarily insane. She was in this state mainly because she was afraid for her baby son. She had faced imminent death many times and no longer cared when it came to her survival. She was much to mature to be scared by death. She was only worried about the fact that her son might have to grow up without a mother or that she would have to go on without her husband or her precious son. That is why she lay shaking in the bed.

James, being a very protective husband and father, was feeling helpless. This was out of his hands. Voldemort wanted him dead as well. He was also angry. How could someone be so cruel as to seek out a child for power? Why would this poor excuse for a man put effort into tearing apart so many people's lives? James, for once, could not see the other person's perspective. He was too intent on keeping his family safe no matter what the cost, and too angry for words. He was simply holding his wife while she held his son, occasionally planting kisses on his forehead or her temple. He really needed an escape, but was too afraid to ask Lily to put Harry down. In fact, he wasn't really sure that he wanted Harry out of his sight. But then, Lily kissed James and put Harry in the crib on the far side of the room because he had fallen asleep. Now that the shock had worn off, Lily needed to realize that for the moment she was safe, and live in the moment with her husband.

She slid onto the bed and pulled James closer to her, bringing his lips in to hers for a heated kiss. James broke the kiss and started to place butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone. He slipped the sleeve of her shirt off her shoulder, continuing the kisses. When her shirt was completely off, he noticed that his was too. He marveled at the effect Lily had on him. She was working on undoing his pants and James sincerely hoped that Harry slept through their loud gasps of contentment and love, desperately proving to each other that they loved the other. He started to undo her skirt and again realized that his pants were hallway down his legs. They were both still moaning at James' kisses and Lily's marvelous hands massaging his back. They were now both clad in only their undergarments, and James could wait no longer. Tonight, they both wordlessly agreed, there would be no teasing. Their underclothes were quickly discarded onto the floor. James slid in to Lily's wet folds without haste as soon as she had lain down on her back. This feeling of completeness would never get old for either of them. They loved truly becoming one, and thus, did it quite often. He was thrusting hard and fast, and Lily was meeting him thrust for thrust. It would not take them very long tonight. Before they knew it, Lily's gasps of pleasure turned into a vibrating orgasm. So vibrating in fact, that it sent James over the edge as well. They eventually came down from their euphoria and slumped down on the pillows, never letting each other go. James loved Lily more than he would ever know. Lily loved James with a burning passion, and those two things combined made for very intimate lovemaking. Leave no doubt in mind that they will make much more love while in hiding.

_Fin _

**I hope you liked! This is my first fanfic. I would like to tell you all a bit about what I like to write in case you like this story. I only read canon stories and pairings. I don't put up with anything else. I also really like smut stories. All of my stories will hopefully grasp the characters, as I hate OOC. I hate grammar and spelling issues in a story, so please be sure to tell me if you see any. Be completely honest with this because I really need the criticism. Did I grasp the characters? Is it corny? Did I rush the story? Please review! **


End file.
